


【夏深】60年代谋杀小叙

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 下阵雨 - Fandom, 夏深
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1983年。  
我捧着茶杯，看着对面白发苍苍的老人。他戴着金丝眼镜，身上穿着一套洗得发白的旧式西服，无论是厚度还是款式都那么不合时宜。我转头望了一眼窗外的炎炎夏日，刻意把声音放到最大：“请问有什么事吗？”  
我是一名出版社编辑，眼前这位行将就木的老人明显不属于我的目标人群，多半是花钱出自传来给自己一生做纪念的那种类型。果然，下一秒他从身边的公文包里拿出了一本小册子，递到我眼前。他的做派很西式，应该是留洋读过书的那类，但是过得并不宽裕。  
他说：“你好，我叫夏瀚宇，请你看看我的故事。”我敷衍着收下，他提都没提钱的事，转身颤颤巍巍地走出了房门。我撇了撇嘴，随手把册子扔到一旁。  
时间就这样过了一个月，如果不是参加无聊的会议，我可能永远都不会翻开那发黄薄脆的纸页，去倾听那喉咙里充着血的悲怆呐喊。

夏瀚宇出生于1895年的浙江舟山，那一年，华夏大地在纷飞的炮火下摇摇欲坠。舟山作为沿海纺织业最发达的地区，在列强疯狂的排挤与倾轧下拼命挣扎。他的富商父亲在他出生后三个月，因为一笔没有收回来的款子进了官府，再然后就染上了莫名其妙的伤风，轻飘飘地死在了狱里。家里境况一落千丈，夏瀚宇从记事起就记得屋子里如豆的灯火，坐在床边不断拭泪的母亲，还有袅袅青烟下一个孤零零的牌位。孤儿寡母总是天下最容易受欺负的人群，因此他生长得沉默而隐忍，打起架来格外凶狠，攥着拳头翻起三白眼看人时大人都吃惊。  
他的娘却不许他生事，押着他读书写字，柔弱而传统的女人坚信读书是唯一的出路。夏瀚宇课业极佳，但藏在他内心深处最隐秘的喜好却是画画，他迷恋那些灵活起伏的线条，众彩纷呈的颜色，仿佛世界都跃然于那张白纸之上。  
他不是个热爱说话的人，只是自己悄悄地摸索，悄悄地画。  
1911年，在政府奖学金的资助下，夏瀚宇作为文学系学生前往日本。

异乡僻壤，一群弱国来的学生难免遭受歧视和排挤，抱团也抱得愈发紧密，时常呼朋引伴出去游玩。夏瀚宇不习惯和别人交游，只一心一意读他的书画他的画。若是其他人免不得要被冠以“呆子”的名号，只不过夏瀚宇光冷着脸便令人退避三分。他倒乐得自在，小考得了满分后难得生了出门的心思。正是初春时节，京都的樱花开得如绯红的云雾，他傍晚夹了画本出去写生，还没画两笔就被小巷里木屐夹着日语和国文的响声吸引了注意力。  
他循声望去，一个少年被两个日本人压着打，嘴里还不依不挠地怒骂：“去你娘的支那！”这人脸生得很，但并不影响夏瀚宇过去拍了拍其中一个日本人的肩膀。那人以为是劝架的回过头来，脸瞬间就被拳头打歪了过去。  
2对2的混战结束已经是深夜，两个人气喘吁吁地靠在墙上，脸上都不同程度地挂了彩，日本人骂骂咧咧地跑了，也没占到丝毫便宜。那少年在月光下冲着他笑了笑：“美术系，李振宁。”他向夏瀚宇伸出手，漂亮的眼睛像一湖春水。夏瀚宇垂着眼握住他的手，唇角动了动，“文学，夏瀚宇。”  
李振宁笑了：“你就是他们说的那个，长得特别凶的夏瀚宇？”夏瀚宇不知道怎么接话，索性拿三白眼盯着李振宁。李振宁一点儿回避的意思都没有，倒是夏瀚宇先挪开了目光。他捡起掉在地上的画本，闷闷地说：“没事我先回去了。”李振宁三步并作两步追上来：“等等等等，一起走吧。”  
他好奇地盯着画纸：“你画的是樱花吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你画得挺好的，不比我们专业的人差，只是透视有点问题。”  
“...我自己画，没学过。”  
“那我来教你吧，别看我打架不行，画画还是能往前排的。说起来，我倒想学文学，我爹非逼着我念艺术，说以后社交方便，嘁。”  
“......”  
"要不以后，你教我文学，我教你美术？"  
“......”  
“那就这样说定了。”李振宁冲他挥了挥手，转身上了楼。夏瀚宇垂着眼皮，无可奈何地接受了这家伙单方面的示好。

从此李振宁就老往夏瀚宇房间跑，他说归说，教得倒认真，夏瀚宇又是个专心的性子，学得也认认真真。静物，素描，水彩，油画，李振宁一项项地教，自己学什么就教什么。夏瀚宇礼尚往来，回以《荷马史诗》《神曲》《浮士德》，海德格尔、康德、黑格尔。两人日渐亲密，风言风语也就多起来。有说夏瀚宇攀上了南京政府军需使家小公子的，也有传李少爷自小在国外读书西化思想太严重喜欢男人的。总归无人敢把舌根子嚼到两人跟前，两人也权当没听见。  
转眼间就到了盛夏时节，李振宁夹着读完的《堂吉诃德》去还书，一进门就被兜头兜脑的热气熏得发昏。夏瀚宇坐在唯一一张书案前，闷声闷气地说：“你来了。”李振宁点点头，见房里其他人都出去寻凉了，眼睛一转，从袖子里拿出一个桃子，梗上还套着一个纸卷儿。  
他笑眯眯地把桃子放到夏瀚宇面前，夏瀚宇知道他向来鬼主意多，伸手拿起桃子，入手冰沁沁的，他扭头过去，李振宁笑着冲他眨眨眼。天晓得他从哪里弄来这东西，夏瀚宇取下纸卷儿展开，上面不甚端正两行小字：“自王母蟠桃会上借得，以贺夏君生辰。”  
夏瀚宇愣了楞，才想起来今日原是他18岁生日。李振宁仍然背着手探头看他，抿着嘴笑。夏瀚宇避着他眼睛，手指胡乱地将纸卷儿塞到袖子里，没话找话：“你的字好丑。”李振宁听了这话又气又笑，“是没你夏大才子用功，那您发个善心教教我呗。”  
夏瀚宇不说话，铺纸研墨，握着毛笔示意他过来看。运笔提弓，点撇横竖，一笔一画都筋骨神秀，足见胸中峥嵘。李振宁不服气，接了笔模仿着写。他天资聪颖，但练字岂是一朝一夕之功，看着写出来总是不像。夏瀚宇下意识直接握住他的手，说：“是这样......”他写完一个“贺”字才停下来，李振宁莫名其妙红了脸，松了手道：“知道了，我回去自己练。”  
他指了指桃子：“快吃，一会儿不凉了。”夏瀚宇拿了刀过来，将桃剖成两半，递了一半给他。李振宁接过来咬在嘴里，清甜的汁水沁人心脾。他还没来得及说话，房间突然撞进来夏瀚宇的舍友，拍着手大笑：“又是拉手，又是分桃，还说你俩清清白白？”李振宁的脸腾地烧起来，耳珠子红得要滴血，夏瀚宇二话不说，一拳砸到了那人脸上。

事情最后闹得很大，结局以那人被遣送回国，两人记过处分告终。但李振宁从那日起便不再找夏瀚宇，夏瀚宇又回到了以往平静而枯燥的生活。他素来喜静，过了约摸两礼拜却觉得心里莫名烦躁。李振宁一个月前教他画的人像，改了几百遍都不是那个味道。日子已经过到了清秋时分，他卷起画纸，决心去找李振宁问个清楚。  
他下了楼，低着头脚步匆匆地往前走。无意间撞到一个人，他眼睛都没抬道了声见谅，身后却传来再熟悉不过的声音：“你去哪儿？连我都不认识了？”夏瀚宇转过身来，面前站着正是李振宁，他头发短了些，眼睛像秋天的露水一样亮亮的。夏瀚宇摸着画不知道怎么开口，李振宁却上前一步把抱着的纸卷塞进他怀里，语气轻巧，脸色却微微发红：“夏先生，学生来给你交作业了。”  
夏瀚宇抽了几幅打开，全是练的字，斗方、小楷、行书......看得出下了功夫，他认真地跟李振宁说：“你一次不要练那么多，写好一种就行了。”李振宁像是料到他的说辞，毫不意外地点点头：“你呢？找我有什么事？”夏瀚宇说：“脸部的光线和阴影，老是画不好。”  
李振宁眨眨眼，牵起他的手，拉着他的手指，顺着自己的额头沿着鼻梁慢慢往下：“要画人像，你得搞清楚那人的骨骼走向，鼻梁高低，每块肌肉的起伏、圆润、塌陷，光线的不同角度，都会影响画画的最终效果——”  
他问：“你懂了吗？”  
夏瀚宇的手指停在他柔软的唇上，像摁着一片娇嫩的花瓣。他像触电一样缩回手，连点头都来不及就转身：“我知道了，我再回去想想。”李振宁望着匆匆离开的那人通红的耳根，抿着唇微笑：“傻瓜。”

月が绮丽ですね。


	2. Chapter 2

当晚夏瀚宇做了一个梦。  
梦里的李振宁笑盈盈地喊他，说过来我教你画人像。然后他就抓着他的手，从自己额头一路抚摸下去，滑到嘴唇的时候也没停。脖颈、喉结、胸口、肚脐......他鬼使神差还要往下时李振宁仰起脸看他，眼尾通红地微微喘着气，“你还没懂吗？”  
他猝然惊醒，下身潮湿的触感无比清晰地告诉他，懂了，真的懂了。

李振宁从床上揉着眼睛爬起来，晨光熹微。他打了个呵欠预备去吃饭，梳洗完出门却看到夏瀚宇抱着书等在那儿，在偶尔投来的异样目光中泰然自若。  
看见他出来，夏瀚宇说：“我找你有事。”  
李振宁微微有点吃惊地笑了，夏瀚宇二话不说拉着他走。公园里静悄悄的一个人都没有，枫叶火红，潺潺的流水声里李振宁没忍住开了口：“什么事情？”夏瀚宇转过头来，认真地看他的眼睛：“我回国之后会去南京教书。”  
“啊？”  
“我本来打算回舟山的学堂，但现在不回去了。”  
一片沉默里李振宁的眼睛越来越亮，他小心翼翼地问：“为什么？”  
夏瀚宇说：“因为我怕我的第一个学生去找新的先生来教他。”  
李振宁几乎压不住自己翘起的唇角，“他没有机会了。”

深秋的时候他们接了第一个吻，然后顺理成章地上了床。喘息声里李振宁抱着他用气音笑着问你会不会，我在外国待了那么些年多少知道一点，不会我教你。夏瀚宇沉着脸撞进去，几下就弄得身下的人叫出了声。李振宁哭着求他慢一点，被扣着手不依不挠地折腾。冷月照得室内一片银白，夏瀚宇吻着他，从圆润的乳尖到小巧的肚脐，再往下的地方被含住的时候李振宁的脑子“嗡”地一声沸成了一锅粥，濒死的快感里他呜咽着去抓身上人的背脊，说我受不了了你别这样。求饶和示弱都没有作用，他射出来的时候整个人都恍惚了，夏瀚宇俯在他耳边吐出热气：“画家要记住被画者身体的每个部位，这是你教我的。”  
被捉着足踝一寸一寸往上摸的时候李振宁已经没有说话的力气了，他缩在恋人的怀里小声地哭，羞耻得几乎抬不起头。他能感受到在身上游走的手指没有丝毫猥亵的意图，随之重新泛起的火却丝毫没有消退的迹象，反而愈烧愈烈。臀肉被捧住的时候他终于忍不住，抽噎着求夏瀚宇快结束这场激烈的情事。他毫无章法地讨好埋在体内的灼热，绞紧的力度逼得身上的人闷哼出声。夏瀚宇叹了口气，握着他嫩竹一样的腰肢用力摇晃起来。一时满室都是李振宁低低哽咽的声音，像被欺负狠了的小动物，乖巧得讨人怜惜。最后结束的时候夏瀚宇餍足又珍惜地亲他汗湿的鬓角，被搞到失神的人嘴里不知道在喃喃什么，夏瀚宇凑近去听，原来是一连串国语中夹杂着英语和日文的“我爱你。”  
我也爱你，只爱你，他在心里庄严地起誓。

接下来的几年间成了夏瀚宇一生中最难以忘怀的时光。两个心怀梦想彼此相爱的年轻人在那样的年岁里意气风发，他们渴望用自己学到的微不足道的知识，给在血与火中挣扎的民族作出一丁点力所能及的贡献。时局艰难，两人时常交流看法，意见上少有分歧。夏瀚宇认为国民之教育乃当务之急，而国内某些被牢牢把控的报纸却难以揭露真实。  
1915年，两人登上了回南京的渡轮。  
夏瀚宇如愿进入学堂教书，而李振宁拒绝了父亲的安排，进入报刊业当了一名记者。  
中华民国自建立以来便举步维艰，各路势力虎视眈眈。年轻热血的学生们无法容忍政府的种种作为，时常组织活动游行示/威。然后便是无止境的镇压与报复，夏瀚宇也被抓进去过几次，每次出狱时李振宁都在门口默默地等他，然后两人一起回到他们租住的狭小而逼仄的屋子。李振宁借了父亲那一层关系当保护伞，顶着压力在报刊上发文，指斥当局之卑劣黑暗。  
最困窘的时候两人饿着肚子在家里点起蜡烛，微弱的烛光里李振宁忙着撰写第二天的文章，夏瀚宇则沉默地备课。他们的话都不由自主地变少了，最初的棱角却还尖锐得要滴出血来。人要做正确的事，如果嘴巴不能说话，那就用笔来代替它。  
李振宁写好的文章总是第一时间拿给夏瀚宇过目，他打趣称之为“学生交给夏先生的作业”，毕竟如果不是夏瀚宇，他也走不到这条道路上。随着时间的推移，他渐渐有了些名气，而数度催逼他进行政治联姻的父亲也终于再也无法容忍自己小儿子的那些流言蜚语，而夏瀚宇母亲的书信也寄得越来越急。周遭物议如沸，旧派人士抨击同性相恋是洋人带来的亡国灭种的坏习气，新派人士则声称龙阳之好是封建糟粕难登大雅之堂。两人对彼此的情况都心知肚明，他们都没有丢掉当年不顾一切在一起的勇气，只能咬着牙硬扛。压力下两人都学会了吸烟，白天他们分开去上班上课，晚上则抓紧每一分每一秒的时间待在一起，就像抓住末日前最后的一丝黎明。  
最后的那段日子里，李振宁曾经问他，时局艰难是大势，可为何我们二人也如此艰难。夏瀚宇答，世人自古如此，只喜谩骂叫嚣，如群蝇吮血，不忍见青山负雪，情人白头。

1921年12月6日，夏瀚宇接到了母亲声称自己病重的书信，然后做了自己一生中最后悔的一个决定。他匆匆告别李振宁回到舟山，迎接他的是脸色铁青的母亲和凤冠霞帔的新娘。被家丁摁着在牌位前磕头时他疯狂地挣扎，身边的女子行礼如仪。额头重重地磕在冰凉的地面上时他拼命地回忆，李振宁苍白的脸和乌黑的眼睛在他的眼前一闪一闪地发晃。离家三天，他有没有因为写东西忘记吃饭？会不会因为省着煤炭不去点屋子里的火盆？往事在眼前一帧一帧地过，他教的字，他画的画，他爱的人。  
回忆被女子细声细气的声音打断，那是一张长期营养不良的哀切的脸。声泪并下的哭诉里女子诉说着风俗的严苛，贫困的家庭和病重的弟弟。她说求求您别休了我，休了我我怎么办。夏瀚宇木然地推开她，一言不发地往外走。他想那我怎么办，我掏心掏肺恨不得把命都给他的爱人要怎么办。  
事情结束于女子额头碰上柱子的巨响和闻声赶来用剪子抵着喉咙的母亲。在老妇人嘶哑的哭骂声里他沉默地下跪，在漫长而无孔不入的声音里他跪得膝盖生疼，直到那两片生了皱纹的嘴唇残忍地告诉他，喜帖从他动身回来的时候就寄了出去，现在应该已经到了南京。  
他知道他不会信，只要他不开口，他就一定不会信。  
但是他无法逼死自己的母亲。  
在他的母亲水米不进的第三天他拿起了笔，李振宁说过，当你拿起笔的时候，就要抱有记录真实的觉悟。笔尖在纸上像蛇信子一样滑动，是不变的筋骨神秀，只有寥寥几字：“我成婚了。”他看着信封寄出去，然后在母亲与妻子震惊的目光里，无法抑制地失声痛哭。

李振宁没有回信，他消失了。  
直到两年后夏瀚宇才重新在报纸上看到他的消息，他的父亲公然发报与他断绝关系，李振宁离开南京去往上海，进入《申报》。报纸刊登的照片上他被人拍到的匆匆剪影瘦得脱形，夏瀚宇将报纸一折，两折，三折，然后放进胸口最贴近心脏的口袋。  
他没有试图去联系他，这似乎成了他们之间共同的默契。夏瀚宇沉默地回到了教书台，他和他名义上的妻子一直没有任何关系。他也没有什么爱好，只喜欢抽烟和看报，他花近半个月的工资订购报纸，然后在深夜一字不落地看完。他知道，这是“作业”。  
时间就这么轰轰烈烈地向前过渡，那是越来越黑暗的14年。白色恐怖甚嚣尘上，汪伪政府和日军作威作福，上海租界形式益发严峻。同时人们也在拼命地反抗，那些诞生的诗篇，英勇就义的烈士，总有新的少年和少女拿着枪和笔。当年指点山河的人鬓边已经生出了白发，而心却还在跳动，流出炽热的鲜血。  
1937年，局势愈来愈差。夏瀚宇盯着报纸上的字，字里行间可见执笔人的悲愤和心力交瘁。他沉默着，向熟记在心间的那个《申报》接收来信的地址寄出了14年来的第一封信。是他的地址。信件寄出的两个月后，他收到回信，是熟练的钢笔字。信中说他近日有公务前往南京，结束即赴约相见。  
1937年12月13日，南京沦陷。

之后的六周，发生了震惊中外的南京大屠杀。这是往后百年里中国人心头最深重的一道疮疤，是无法否认，无法抹杀的惨痛和罪孽。后世无数学者在整理相关资料的时候失声痛哭，甚至有人因此患上严重的抑郁症自杀。那些挣扎，哭喊，罪恶，残忍，全都在历史的书页上，用血一笔一画，书写得清清楚楚，在心头深深地烙下痕迹。

但小册子上的故事还没有结束。  
1949年，新中国成立，夏瀚宇和妻子和平离婚。  
他一直没有离开他所住的那个地方，他在等一个或许永远都不会回来的人。

1951年的夏天，他的隔壁来了个奇怪的邻居。  
多嘴的小孩子说，那个人腿脚不好，从来不在晚上出门，而且整宿整宿的点着蜡烛。  
说着还掏出纸给他看：“喏，他让我们帮他把这个给村头老张，让他给他留几瓶墨水。”  
五十六岁的人大哭的样子想必很难看，因为小孩子在他捧着纸声嘶力竭的哭声里吓得不知所措。他用他这个年龄能达到的最快速度往外跑，砸门的声音他自己都听得发慌。门被打开的时候夏瀚宇有一瞬间的眩晕，记忆里那个鲜活的少年裹挟着时光卷土重来。  
对面的人戴着墨镜，温柔的声音里带着几分疑惑：“您好，找我有什么事吗？”  
他也老了，在倾泻的岁月里每个人都逃不过光阴的刻刀。站在这里的人是如此的陌生，但那是他啊，那他妈是他啊，夏瀚宇想。对面的人又问了一遍，他意识到什么，小心翼翼地伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，对方毫无反应。  
夏瀚宇咬着嘴皮，忍着眼泪拉起他的手指往自己脸上放。手指接触到皮肤的瞬间对面人的神色就变了，李振宁小心翼翼地捧着他的脸，额头、眉骨、眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇......他摸着摸着泣不成声，夏瀚宇紧紧地抱着他，闷声闷气地说：“画家会记得被画者的每个部位，爱人也是。”

他们把两间屋子打通住在了一起，在这里他陪李振宁度过了他生命中最后的10年。那场惨绝人寰的大屠杀夺走了他的光明，并且给他留下了极大的心理创伤，即使看不到了也一定要点着蜡烛。在地窖里躲藏的六周，他靠着雨水和晒干的玉米粒活了下来。他生命中的最后一件事是撰写他1937年的回忆录，有些事实不容纂改，有些历史必须真实。  
1961年，李振宁离开人世，死前他攥着爱人的手如释重负地微笑，说夏先生，这是学生交给你的最后一份作业。

1966年，十年浩劫开始。夏瀚宇的书被搜出去烧了个干干净净，这本册子却被他牢牢地藏在谁也找不到的地方。他和李振宁过往的故事也被翻出来批/斗，而在喧嚷的人声和恶意里他岿然不动。1976年，斗争结束。1983年，这本经过他整理修改的册子放到了我面前。

那册子承载了他横亘一生的温柔，绝望的守候。  
我拿去问过主编，他说这样的内容暂时无法出版。我遗憾地将册子放回书架，或许未来看到这故事的人会记得，历史的洪流中，曾经有这样一对蚂蚁一样的年轻人。他们无比渺小，却勇于用生命和尊严捍卫真实，尊重表达的自由，拥护无差别的爱情。


End file.
